From the windows they were watching (while we froze down below)
by ibuzoo
Summary: <html><head></head>Sometimes, Tom speaks in the language of kisses.</html>


**From the windows they were watching (while we froze down below)**

**Prompt: **Wound

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Modern AU / Love Bites / Bruises / Blood Mention

**Word count:** 1077

**A/N: **So each fragment deals with one of the kisses that Tom gives to Hermione and sometimes she answers. I wrote the meaning of each kiss at the start of the fragment so you know what exactly Tom means with his kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>o.<strong>

Sometimes, Tom speaks in the language of kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

**{-I'm angry at you-}**

He grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls it hard, tugs her wild locks until her chin points at his chest, coils his other hand around her jawbone and presses both thumbs in the hollow of her cheeks until water gathers in her eyes, a blurring shimmer over chocolate brown orbs and Tom turns her around, faces her to the wall when he rips the thin layer of cloth off her shoulders. Two gilden buttons fall down to the wooden floor and Hermione wonders if she can stitch them back on later or if she should dispose of the blouse right after this. There's a burning sensation in her shoulder, a biting flash of pain and she feels Tom's teeth dragging over the point. He sucks and bites until her feet start to shiver and the pain rests throbbing even long after he stopped.

_(the bruise that follows is dark violet and large, split in two darker edges where his teeth buried in and Hermione reads the meaning, whispers, "I know")_

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

**{-I miss you-}**

The fluttering feeling of Tom's lips is almost too gentle against her neck, almost too unreal and she closes her eyes to savour the way his chapped lips scratch soft against her pulse, his smile is like a butcher knife, a razor and she wonders if it could cut through her skin right through her veins.

_(she watches the way his shoulders work under his dark leather jacket, the way his eyes hide behind aviators when he leaves and she whispers to an abandoned room, softly, "I do too")_

* * *

><p><strong>iii.<strong>

**{-I desire you-}**

He starts with the knees, touches them briefly with his lips and Hermione observes the way his eyes cast dark glances up to her. His teeth drag over her thighs, pinch lightly in the soft of her flesh and she moans, buries her fingers in short strains on his head, tickles his nape and he pushes up, leaves wet trails all the way to her knickers. Tom pushes her back until her spine hits the mattress and a second later the coldness of the room breezes over her lower body as he lifts her skirt. A shiver runs through her and she can feel the anticipation kicking in, like adrenaline while her flesh reacts oversensitive to every single touch, to every single kiss. He sinks down a second later and she welcomes the pain on her groin.

_(the bruise flashes purple and blue in the reflection of her mirror and s__he traces the outline on her pelvis, whispers to the room while she watches his peaceful sleeping face in her sheets, "Do it again")_

* * *

><p><strong>iv.<strong>

**{-Stay with me-}**

She grabs her books and throws them in her bag, catches her jacket on her way and she pecks a kiss at his lips, turns around to leave but he catches her wrist, pulls her back to his chest. He lifts her hand and flutters a kiss to her pulse, sucks lightly until she feels her heart throbbing, her breath falter.

It's very dangerous, she thinks, nods, understands, to be in love with someone's flaws.

_("I won't leave you", she whispers and watches her reddened wrist and the blueish shimmer of her veins that lies under it, leaves a kiss herself on the maltreated skin and Tom looks at her, draws patterns on her naked shoulder)_

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong>

**{-I love you-}**

Silence stretches over them and the moon casts its white light through large windows while a single breeze waves around their warm bodies, cools them down. She draws circles with her index on his chest and she listens to his heartbeat, feels the rhythm on her palm when he turns his face, breathes a kiss on her front, a feathery touch on her skin. Hermione shuts her eyes and waits until the beating of his heart lulls her to sleep.

_(she can still feel where his cold lips touched her forehead, even days after and she whispers, a secret smile on her lips, "I love you too")_

* * *

><p><strong>vi.<strong>

**{-You are mine-}**

His teeth dig in the sensitive flesh of her thighs and Hermione moans, groans his name between her teeth. Little strains of his hair tingle at the inside of her palms while she buries her fingers in his scalp, directing him closer until she feels his teeth dragging over the silken hem of her lingerie. Tom's hands are both grabbing at her auburn skirt and she tries to keep her balance with her toes while her back rests on the wall. He feasts on her flesh and she bites down on the thin layer of her lips until the copper taste of blood lingers on her tongue and Tom smirks, licks once over the wet silk between her legs and bites down once more.

_(the bruise shimmers dark blue and yellow under the hot water of the bathtub and she presses down with her fingers, feels the pain throbbing in her system again and each time she whispers, eyes on fire, "I'm yours")_

* * *

><p><strong>vii.<strong>

**{-I am yours-}**

She takes her time and opens button after button to push his oxford down his shoulders, kisses the hollow of his neck to leave bright pink bruises with dark edges along his collarbone, up to his jaw and she catches his lips in a hard kiss, bites down on his flesh, suckles on it. He leans himself back until he spread out on the mattress, offers himself like an altar and she sits on his hips, scratches with fingernails over his abs and pale stomach. He devotes himself while she opens his buckle and the top button of his jeans soon after.

_(he buttons a dark grey pinstripe shirt up but leaves the last ones open and she observes how single bruises on his collarbone peek out, dark red and purple against his pale skin and she whispers with a dark glimmer in her eyes, one that matches his, "You're mine")_

* * *

><p><strong>viii.<strong>

Sometimes, Tom kisses her like she's something made of gold and silver, something precious that has to be treasured at any price and she loves the way their lips fit together like two sides of a coin, like nothing fits in between and you can't decide where Tom ends and where Hermione starts.

Sometimes, Tom speaks in the language of kisses.

And sometimes Hermione answers.


End file.
